


I'm Coming Home

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alura Zor-El appearance, F/F, Kara Danvers appearance, Krypton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week: Krypton AU #2a request/suggestion by anthropophobicameba, whose name I will keep misspelling until I dieKara is sent to Earth due to a war rather than an impending destruction, and her parents are forced to stay behind, but they insist on getting their daughter to safety. Kara and Alex return to Krypton as adults, and this is when Astra - who has definitely still spent time in the phantom zone - and Alex meet.





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthropophobicameba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropophobicameba/gifts).



> Oh yes, of course the usual language thing applies again, between <this> is Kryptonese, otherwise it isn't.

Kara looks like she’s about to cry when a response comes through the radio, giving her the okay to dock their ship on one of Krypton’s stations, and it’s hard to tell if it’s because she’s back on her home planet, or because she’s (hopefully) about to meet her family again.

When Alex looks at the planet, all she sees is the ruins of a raging war.

Kara’d told her about that, about why her mother sent her to Earth, about how Krypton and Daxam had always disagreed on what was an acceptable way of living, but how they’d kept a terse peace despite it.

That had all changed when a certain General - who happened to be Kara’s aunt - had gotten fed up with their keeping of slaves and led a rogue mission to rescue a great many of them. It had been viewed as an act of war on Krypton’s behalf, and Daxam had been merciless when they struck back, as evident by the crumbled buildings and the craters scattered across the planet.

The General had been sentenced a decade in Krypton’s maximum security prison for the reckless actions that had started this war, stripped of her rank.

By the lack of current action, Alex thinks Kara had been right in her initial assumption in that the war was over now. A call to her spy beacon for her to be able to return safely, not a distress call as Alex had feared.

The moment they land Kara practically jumps out of the spacecraft, and Alex can see two near identical-looking women waiting for her. The main difference between the two is the color of their robes: a rich blue one with golden accents on the one Kara embraces with a force that should have knocked the wind out of her, who Alex guesses to be her mother Alura, and a black one with silver accents on the one standing on the side, fidgeting impatiently, who must be her aunt Astra.

That, and the matching silver accent in her hair.

Alex remains at a small when she exits the ship herself, crossing her arms and leaving a few feet between herself and where Kara detaches herself from her mother - both of them in tears - to connect her beacon to Astra’s.

Upon closer inspection Astra appears somewhat younger than Alura, though her eyes speak of the same if not more experience. Alex makes a mental note to ask about that later if she gets the chance.

Kara is beaming a tearful smile at Astra and crushes her in a similar hug, one that is graciously accepted, and she cradles her in a way that she must have done when Kara was smaller. Astra doesn’t look much better when it comes to tears, although she appears to keep them at bay.

They stand like that for as long as Kara and Alura had, which must have been a solid minute, before Astra speaks. <“It’s been a long time, Little One.”>

<“Too long,”> Kara agrees before she pulls away. Alex can see how reluctant Astra is to let her go, but she does.

Alura looks in Alex’s direction, then at the empty ship, back to Alex, and finally back to Kara. <“Where are Lara and Jor-El?”> She sounds concerned.

<“Don’t worry, mom, they’re okay,”> Kara reassures. <“They decided to stay on Earth with Kal-El.”>

The relief is instantaneous and palpable, but the corners of Alura’s mouth tip down ever so slightly despite it, and it’s clear the answer is a disappointing one.

Alex shifts her gaze to look at Astra, see how she’s taking the news, and is startled to find the woman is staring at her intently. Her gaze holds an intimidating fierceness that makes Alex straighten her stance, challenged rather than intimidated.

<“Who is this?”> Astra asks, not removing her gaze from Alex, and Kara turns her head to look at her before remembering herself.

<“Oh! Mom, Astra, this is Alex, her family took me in on Earth,”> she tells them, before turning to Alex and switching languages effortlessly, “Alex, this is my mother Alura, and my aunt Astra.” Kara gestures to each respectively as she says this, and Alex gives them each a respectful nod.

Alura frowns. <“Lara and Jor didn’t take care of you?”>

Kara shakes her head, <“It’s a long story, mom, but we had a bit of a rough landing and got separated. Alex found me before they did.”>

Rough landing was an understatement: the military had thought the ship was a threat and hadn’t hesitated to fire a missile at it, which created a big gaping hole in their ship. Kara happened to be standing too close to it and fell out, her Kryptonian physiology the only thing that made her survive the fall.

Lara and Jor-El thought she’d died, and by the time they’d found the Kryptonian family Kara had already grown attached to the Danvers family.

<“Why is she here,”> Astra interrupts, her eyes still locked onto Alex.

<“She refused to let me go alone, just in case the war hadn’t ended yet.”>

Astra’s intense gaze softens a little at that, her lips quirking up slightly. “You’re a soldier?”

The English syllables falling from her lips take Alex by surprise, but the surprise passes quickly when she remembered it had taken Kara all of a single day to learn the basics of the language.

She wants to argue that she isn’t a soldier, despite the fact that the DEO did recruit her, despite the fact that she’s definitely been out in the field. Her mouth opens to do just that, but it snaps shut promptly when Kara interjects.

“Oh no, Alex is a scientist, she’s just very protective of me,” Kara says, grinning at Alex at the latter statement.

But Astra gives her a knowing glance, her expression turning appreciative and almost admiring. While Kara doesn’t know she’s DEO, Astra would not fall for any excuses.

Then again, Alex doesn’t think Astra would have been able to hide that from her either, had the roles been reversed.

“Brave  _and_  intelligent, then,” Astra remarks, her voice almost a purr, and Alex can feel herself flush slightly.

Before she can respond in any capacity Alex can feel herself get drawn into a hug, and it takes her a second to process that Alura is embracing her. She sounds choked up all over again when she thanks Alex for taking care of Kara, for not leaving her even now, and countless other things Alex can barely make out.

When Alura eventually releases Alex she quickly regains composure and, after reassuring Alex she is more than welcome to come with them, leads them home. Kara’s walking ahead with her to catch up on things Alex would have been interested in hearing, had Astra not been beside her to capture her attention instead.

**Author's Note:**

> "But what about her father," I don't hear anyone ask. Well, here's the answer to that unasked question: He died in the war. Just like Kara's long story, they don't talk about that until they're home, so I couldn't show it in text as Alex doesn't know about that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
